


Tired Confessions

by pocmarvelworks



Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Y/N can’t seem to control what she says while in a deep slumber





	Tired Confessions

You had been staying in Peter’s room at the Avenger’s tower whenever he had a long mission with them. Being an Avenger was seriously hard work, so Peter would always expect you to be asleep by the time he would get back from a particularly short mission or just a meeting.

So when he walked into his room, a smile graced his face as he saw you, curls smushed against the pillow and almost covering your face. Your mouth was somewhat open, and slight snores were coming out of your mouth. You had left the light on, and the television was loudly showing reruns of old cartoons. He clicks the light off and shuts off the television. 

After getting everything he needed for bed, he climbed in next to you and wrapped his arms around you. 

~~  
In the middle of the night, you and Peter were on opposite sides of the bed. You had unconsciously pushed him to the other side, before dozing off into an even deeper slumber than before. 

Peter laughed it off and tried to go back to sleep. He almost did, until you said: “I love you Web Boy”. Peter nearly snorted after hearing this, but instead, he just shook his head and went back to sleep. 

Peter was up before you surprisingly, tracing the features of your face. He knew it would be awhile before you saw him again, but that’s nothing a little Skype cannot fix. 

Your eyes fluttered open when he began to trace over your lips. “Hey, Peter.”, you smiled softly.

“Hey”, he pecked your lips before pulling back and looking at you. “You said the cutest thing in your sleep last night, babe”. 

“Oh shit, what did I say?” You were fully awake now, sitting up with eyes blown wide. 

“You were mumbling some stuff in your sleep, it didn’t make sense until you said, ‘I love you Web Boy”. He chuckled at your expression which was even more shocked than it was a minute ago. 

“Oh, God! Please tell me you’re lying.” You covered your face as your cheeks heated up. Peter laughed and took your wrists in his hands. 

“Nope,” He pulled your hands away and kissed your cheek. “It’s okay baby, you’re cute. Anyway, I love you too.”


End file.
